parallel_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jia Buzu (家不足)
THIS CHARACTER INFORMATION IS INCORRECT. FOR VAILD DETAILS GO HERE Name: Jia Buzu家不足 Age: 17 Sex: Female Bender status: Earthbender Family history: Both parents are non-benders, however her grandfather was an earthbender. Born in a Southern Colony, her grandparents moved to Republic City so they could remain in a mult-cultural town similar to the one they grew up in. History Jia was born to non-bender parents. Her brother, Xiong, is also a non-bender - it came as a surprise to her parents when she became so infuriated one day that she ran into a wall in her fury and knocked the entire house down. She was four at the time. For four years, her parents let her earthbend as she pleased, however that changed abruptly when she was eight. Jia had been playing hide and seek with Xiong, who was only a few years older than her - still young enough to want to spend time with his sister. They were on the edge of their small cottage, which lay on the outskirts of town. There was an old quarry that she used to practise her bending, but on that day she had convinced Xiong to play with her. He was counting to twenty while she hid - no bending allowed - when suddenly a sabre-tooth mooselion attacked. She was terrified, and instinctively cocooned herself in her element. When she emerged some time later, Xiong was gone - as was the mooselion. That was when they decided to move to Republic City. Jia had always been surrounded by her family. They were very supportive, and never blamed her for her brothers disappearance - save for one drunk cousin. In the years that followed the attack, she became sullen and withdrawn; she was not the same girl she had been with her brother. She refused to earthbend, and fell in with the wrong crowd, vandalising and loitering in street corners. She had always been let off with a warning, but one day she was arrested for armed robbery. Her parents, despite their support, refused to bail her out - they were at their wits end. She was 16, in prison, still wrought with guilt at not saving the person who meant most to her, when the terrorist attacks began. Terror Scenario 1 - Bombs She was sharing a cell with Oki, a young woman who had assaulted her boyfriend because he had slept with another person - a man, mind you - when she heard the first attacks. The police didnt know she could earthbend - she barely remembered it herself - but as the bombs struck the ground she could feel the dirt, the trees, the life crying out as it was rent apart. This was not the work of earthbenders. The earth gave its permission to be manipulated - it was why certain people were better at it than others. This was the work of something far more sinister, forcing cracks and demanding it submit. She felt like crying, dying as she was ripped apart, her very fibre crying out in shock. Category:Fruipit Category:Characters